The present invention is related to monitoring systems, and in particular to ensuring the integrity of location information relied upon in a monitoring system.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. Remote monitoring the location and movement of individuals provides a cost effective alternative to incarceration. In some cases, the monitoring relies on input from fixed location beacons to indicate a location of the monitored individual. Where the integrity of the location information available from the fixed location beacons is undermined, the location information about a monitored individual is also undermined.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for ensuring the integrity of location information derived from a fixed location beacon.